Let it Go Or It'll Eat Away at You
by Ms-Emi-Uzumaki
Summary: They met at the hospital one tiresome night. Old feelings are brought back, as the man she loved is back in the village. Can he help her to erase her old emotions and start new ones? ShikaSaku Lemon Slight SasuSaku


Ellow!! I'm back for another random story I wrote in like two hours!

Enjoy!!

**Let it Go; It'll Eat Away at You if You Don't.**

I let out a deep sigh as I exited the emergency room. The ninja I had been working on lived, so it was a both a sigh of relief and satisfaction. I was so tired though, I could feel my arms begin to shake and my knees begin to weaken. My eyes closed and my feet pounded as I rounded the corner where I knew the waiting seats were.

"Oops, sorry" I said as I bumped into some poor person. I was so drained of all my energy, I didn't even bother to look as I walked. I raised my face to see none other that Shikamaru Nara; both the smartest and laziest ninja I've ever met. "Hey" I smiled at him.

"Hey" He greeted back; his ever present cigarette nestled in between his perky lips.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Visiting" He simply replied "A friend asked me to bring this to him." He held up a white plastic bag; full of instant ramen. I couldn't believe it; I had completely forgotten about him.

"Sakura, you ok?" He stared at me concernedly.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired." I replied. Naruto practically travelled to the ends of the earth to bring back our old teammate. He'd almost lost his life because of it. A ball of guilt started to grow in the pit of my stomach. How could I have just forgotten about him? He was like a brother to me; a dear member of my family that I cherished, and all I could think about was Sasuke? I had only seen the Uchiha once since they got back, and that was only a quick glance just before they pushed him into a tiny cell beneath the Hokage mansion. For interrogation and god only knows what else I suppose. I wanted to be worried for Naruto, but for some reason, my mind kept switching over to Sasuke.

"You should rest a bit then, before your next shift" Shikamaru replied.

"Yea, I will." I said coming back to Earth. "See you" I walked past him as I saw the too clean seats.

"See you" He replied as he left to find Narutos room.

"You're still here?" He asked as he shook my shoulder till I was fully awake. I opened my tired eyes and lifted my fatigued body; it felt like a truck load of bricks had been placed apon me. "Yea, how long was I asleep for?"

He sat down next to me. "I was in there for about an hour." He explained.

"I see" I said as I rested my chin in my hands and my elbows on my knees.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked with a worried look in his eyes.

"I'm fine" I replied "And no smoking in the hospital." I grabbed his cigarette, put it out and threw it in the trash. He simply gave a sigh and a shrug.

"I'm taking you home." He announced.

"What?" I looked at him. "But I still have another shift…"

He got up and walked to the front desk. He talked to the woman on duty there for a moment before turning around and coming back. "Let's go" He gently wrapped his fingers around my wrist and pulled me up.

"Fine" I stood "I'm too tired to fight back."

He smirked as he made a hand sign and transported us to my apartment.

The first thing I did when we were in was slump down on the couch.

"You don' really wanna sleep there, do you?" He said as he picked me up bridal style. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, and rested my head against his covered chest. I felt him lay me down on the bed and take off my shoes. His warm hands brushed against my shoulder as he covered it with a blanket.

"Please, stay with me?" I said as I grabbed it before it could escape out of range. He must have seen the desperation in my eyes, because he took off his shoes and jacket and lay down beside me. I knew it was stupid; wanting someone to sleep next to me so I'm not alone. Only three year olds are meant to do that. But apart of me wanted him to stay so desperately, no matter how stupid it was. I just wanted to feel some ones soft breath on my skin, some ones soothing body heat, some ones warm love. He was the only person here, the only person that had actually noticed how tired I was, and had actually done something about it. For that I thanked him and moved closer.

xXx Shikamarus POV xXx

She was exhausted, I could tell. That damn hokage or ours; she overworks her way too much. I lay down beside her and watched as she softly inhaled and exhaled. "Thankyou" I heard her whisper before she fell asleep. I wanted to stay lying there forever next to her. Ever since that day, I knew I wanted to help her. Lying here with her, I'm almost certain of it now. I know that I like her; more than just a friend. I want to hold her and comfort her in ways that friends and family don't. To let her know how much I love and admire her.

_xXxXx Flashback xXxXx_

He was lying on a hill near one of the training grounds; watching the white clouds float above him.

"Sasuke" He heard a feminine voice "What are you-?"

Curious; he stood and made his way toward the voices. He hid behind a tree and bush as he saw the last Uchiha, pressing his lips to his pink haired teammate.

"Sakura…" He whispered.

"Yes?" She looked at him hopefully.

"You know how I feel about you" He cupped one of her cheeks. She replied with an almost silent yes, before he kissed her again. She had loved him for a long time, and he was finally showing the same affection back.

xXxXx

"Sasuke! How can you do this?!" She sobbed as she begged him not to leave "To Konoha? To team seven?! To me?!"

He stopped walking for a moment. "I'm sorry Sakura, but I must do this."

"No you don't!!" She instantly replied. "Please!" She ran to him and grabbed him from behind. "Don't do this, don't leave me…" Her voice had become weak and almost silent.

"I can't stay any longer" He turned and swiftly gave her a blow to the shoulder; knocking her out. Darkness enclosed her as she fell back and made a thump; the sound of her cold body, landing on the stone seat behind her.

The hopes he gave that girl, it made him sick to his stomach. When he heard that Sasuke had left them for good in order to train under Orochimaru; his palms bleed from his own nails. They tried there best to bring him back, but even Naruto; Sasukes best friend could not do it.

_xXxXx End of Flashback xXxXx_

I watched her everyday since then. I watched as she grew and matured into one of Konahas strongest Kononchi. I closed my eyes and prepared to fall asleep, as I felt her bury her nose into my chest.

xXxXx

xXx Sakuras POV xXx

I awoke to the smell of cooking bacon and eggs and- no Shikamaru; much to my disappointment. I sighed and lay there staring at the ceiling for a moment, before deciding to get up and make my way down into the kitchen.

He was at the stove alright; a hot sizzling frying pan in one hand, and a fish slicer in the other.

"Smells good" I said as I reached into the cupboard and pulled out a glass.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Better than I have in a long time." I replied as I poured myself a glass of water from the tap.

"I'm glad" I saw him smile before he turned and poured the contence of the fry pan onto two plates. "Shall we?" He handed me my plate.

We sat down and began to eat. "Thankyou" I said once more.

"You're welcome" He replied.

We ate the rest of breakfast in silence. I cleared up the plates and washed them. He said nothing as he dried them and put them away.

"When do I have the next shift at the hospital?" I asked.

"Tonight" He replied "At 9:00pm. They want you to work the night shift."

I nodded; showing him I understood.

"So make the most of having time off" He smirked

"I will" I replied with a smile. Once the dishes were done and all the benches were wiped so clean you could eat off them, we made our way back to the dining room table and sat there in silence.

"Can I ask you something?" I said quietly whilst looking down at my lap.

"Anything" He replied seriously.

I stood and made my way around the table. I knelt beside him and drew in closer till our faces almost met. I stared into his eyes and he stared back. My hand rose and cupped his cheek. It caressed the skin there a bit, before it trailed up the side of his face and into his hair. I played with his tight pony tail for a bit before releasing it.

xXx Shikamarus POV xXx

For a moment I thought she was going to kiss me; the way she cupped my face and played with my hair. And the way she lent in close and bore into my eyes with hers. Her breaths grew ragged as she broke the contact and turned away. I was about to say something when she spoke first.

"What was it like…" She began "To loose Asuma-sensei"

The question caught me off guard completely, but I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

"Sakura…"

She looked at me daringly with a hint of sadness but also confusion. "It's a difficult question to answer" I sighed. She just continued to stare at me. "When you loose someone close to you, it's like a part of you dies with them. You don't feel like you can live anymore because their gone. All the emotions; confusion, hate, love, anger, sadness… it all builds up into one giant ball. You just have to let it out or else it eats away at you."

I saw her nod once, before she stood.

"Sakura…"

"I think I get the picture" She replied. I stood as well. "They may not have died, but I have lost them…"

"You're talking about Sasuke, aren't you..."

She nodded once more. "He's changed so much; I don't even know who he is anymore."

I reached out and lightly embraced her. "You have to let him go."

I felt a warm wetness line my black top. "I know" She managed between sobs.

"I know it hurts, but you have to let it out; except that he's not the same person you fell in love with." I wrapped my arm around her back and my free hand around her pink hair; pulling her in closer.

We stood there for what felt like hours before she finally calmed down. I knew how much it tore her apart; she loved him with all her heart, and as soon as he returned her affection, he left; leaving her alone in the cold with no one but herself. Then, when he finally did return, and not by his own free will, he had practically forgotten all about her. He had severed his emotions to her completely, not even bothering to look at her anymore. He had changed and wasn't about to go back to his old self. She needed to learn to let him go, and she had come to me because she new I had gone through almost the same thing. Except for I had lost my beloved sensei all together. She still had to live with the pain of seeing him everyday; running around the village, as merely a shadow of the man she once and still does love.

"It's ok Sakura" I whispered into her ear "Let it out; let him go."

She refused to look at me, and even though the sobs had stopped, I knew she was still crying.

"What he did to you all those years ago… it's unforgivable."

"You s-saw?" Her swollen red eyes met mine.

I nodded once. "He doesn't deserve you Sakura. You're worth more than that."

She choked out a thankyou and I led her to the living room, where we sat on the couch. I let her go when she had finally stopped crying, but she still lent on my shoulder for support. We sat there and just talked for hours; about what life used to be like, and how it had changed so much in the last couple of years, and other things too.

By the time I looked back up at the clock, it was already 8:30pm. It's amazing how fast time can fly sometimes.

"You better go to your next shift." I said. "It's getting late."

She looked at the clock as well and stood. As much as I wanted her to stay, I knew she had to attend to her duties.

xXxXx

"Shikamaru?" She said as she was just about to leave.

"Yea?" I replied.

"Can you-" She paused. "Can you please stay with me tonight?"

"Ok" I replied after a moment of silence.

She approached me and placed her lips on mine. My eyes widened as I realized what she was doing. She smiled at me as she broke the kiss and left.

xXxXx

I quickly ran home as fast as possible and gathered a few items; like clothes.

"Where are you off to this late at night?" I heard my father's stern voice.

"Sakura Haruno's" I simply replied.

He stood there for a moment before giving me a nod of approval and turning to leave. "You'll be home alone tomorrow. Your mother's visiting family and I've got a mission."

"Fine by me" I replied, even though I knew he couldn't hear. It wasn't like I was going to be home anyway.

Once I finished packing, I decided to pass the time a little and have a shower. When I was done, I combed my hair back and made my way over to Sakuras.

It was only 10:00pm, but I decided to call in early and went to bed.

xXxXx

I woke to the smell of oranges and realized my nose was nestled in her hair. She was buried in my upper torso and was as close as she could get.

"Good morning" she whispered so quietly I almost missed it.

"Good morning" I replied with the same tone.

"Thank you for staying with me" She said as she kissed me like yesterday. I returned the kiss and deepened it; slightly parting my lips. She moaned as she parted hers as well. I felt her hot moisture entire my orifice as her breathing turned sharp once more.

xXx Sakuras POV xXx

I explored his mouth like there was no tomorrow. Last night when I came home; I was overcome to find him in my bed; waiting for me. I showered first to clean off all the nights' hard work, and crawled into bed next to him. I draped an arm around his waist and pulled myself in as close as I could. My mounds pressed against his firm chest as I rested my forehead against his neck, and fell into a deep slumber.

Now we were both wide awake; and staring into each others eyes as we kissed passionately.

"Shika, can I ask you something?"

"Anything" He replied just as he did the morning before.

"Make love to me" I replied.

"Sakura…" He trailed off.

"Please?" I trailed down to kiss his chin and neck. "I'm surer of it than anything else" I looked directly into his eyes.

Hit bit his bottom lip "Ok" He said after a very long pause.

xXx Shikamarus POV xXx

I rolled her onto her back so I was hovering over her. I pressed my lips to hers once more as she proceeded to remove my top and hers. My orifice trailed down her sweaty neck and found a mound. She gasped once more as my tongue flicked over a button, while my hand gently caressed her other, neglected one. I felt her tug down my boxers and pants, along with her own shorts and panties. What came next was just a giant blur; another ball of mixed emotions; comfort, pleasure, anxiety, even pain a few times; the way her brow contorted as I pressed into her. The way her nails dug into my shoulder blades as I plowed deeper, the way her eyes scrunched when I filled her completely. We whispered each others names as we came together and collapsed on each others moist bodies.

"We better get up" I said once we had calmed down.

"Just a little longer" She snuggled into me even more.

I gave in and wrapped my arm across her waist.

"What?" I asked when I heard her giggle.

"Your hair" She smiled "It looks like you've been through a mine field"

"That's because last night I went to bed while it was still wet" I smiled back at her.

She ran a hand through it once more.

"Why do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" she looked at me questionably.

"Play with my hair"

She shrugged "I don't know"

xXxXx

xXx Sakuras POV xXx

"Wash my back?" I asked him as I handed him the soap.

He took it and ran his hand down my long spine. After a while we had finally gotten up and decided to shower together. I watched as his hands crawled along my belly and glided up my frame. I turned and kissed him once more. "I'm glad I have you… Shika" I whispered.

"I love you" He replied.

"I love you too" And this time, I knew I truly meant it, and so did he.

xXxXx

xXx General POV xXx

As they made there way down the busy street of Konohagakure; hand in hand and smiles on each of their faces, they both knew they had made the right decision when they found each other at the hospital, when they decided to join bodies, and to comfort each other in ways more intimate than just friends, and when they admitted they loved each other.

Now as they walk down the street; they see Sasuke exiting his prison for the first time in weeks, and for the first time in her life, she truly felt free of him. She was not alone though; _he_ was there for her, and _she_ was there for him. The road ahead of them was sure to be bumpy, but they had each other to walk down it; right beside the other.

xXxXx

Well that's the end peps!! Hoped you like it! Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
